The Incident
by treehugginreader
Summary: Open and find out.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Poison Memories by Groove Coverage**_

**_First story fames are encouraged!!_**

_**Your cruel device **_

_**Your blood like ice **_

_**One look could kill**_

_**My pain you're your thrill**_

Sakuno Ryusaki was walking toward the tennis courts for her weekly lessen with Ryoma Echizen. She didn't need his help anymore but her grandmother insisted. She had been avoiding Ryoma completely after the incident but she always had to see him today. When she got there she knew she was late and was met with a cold stare to which she answered with an indifferent look. "Sorry I'm late. Ouch, what the hell." She yelled as a green tennis ball hit her arm. She glared at him and he looked amused.

_**I wanna love you but I better not touch**_

_**I wonna hold you but my senses tell me to stop **_

_**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much**_

_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison **_

_**Your poison running through my veins (your poison)**_

_**I don't wanna play these games**_

He had that same look he had the day of the incident.

flashback Sakuno was combing her hair out of her braids when the doorbell rang. Her grandma was out so she had to get the door. She opened the door and saw Ryoma standing there with a surprise look on his face. "Hello Ryoma-kun. What do you need." He just stared at her then stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Is Ryusaki-sensai here?" "No, she stepped out for a few hours." He kept staring at her and it made her uneasy. She blushed as he stepped closer and closer to her until he was centimeters away from her, then out of nowhere he grabbed her from the back of the neck and brought her mouth to his and kissed her hungrily until they were out of breath. When they separated she was flushed and stuttering while he was the lightest shade of pink, looking amused by her current state. "Tell her to stop by my house to talk to my dad." Then he left. The next day he acted like nothing had happened. Ever since then she started to ignore his existence at all times and stopped cheering for him at his matches but still cheering for the other sempai. She didn't want to be his toy to play with when he felt like it. end flashback

_**Your mouth so hot **_

_**Your web I'm caught**_

_**Your skin so wet **_

_**Black lace on sweat**_

They continued to practice until they were tired out and took a break. She let her eyes wonder over his body and had to admit that he looked pretty hot with sweat making his skin glisten. She cursed herself for noticing him.

_**I hear you calling and its needles and pins **_

_**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name **_

_**Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin **_

_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison **_

_**Your poison running through my veins (your poison) **_

_**I don't wanna pay these games**_

"Sakuno" she flinched at the intimate name. "Let's keep going." She served the ball and it hit him on the shoulder. "Sakuno!!!!" he yelled. "Sorry" she said with mock innocence. He threw down his racket and walked over to her. "That's it. I'm sick of this behavior; it's not the Sakuno I know. I want her back." "I don't know what your talking about" He took a step towards her and she took two steps back. "See that's what I'm talking about. What did I do to make you hate me so much, I apologize for what I did. I didn't mean it." "I know you didn't, that's the problem, I'm sick of being your pawn." "Are you talking about the kiss? Of course I meant it. I don't just go flaunting my feelings like that. Then you went around acting like I was radioactive or something." She was speechless, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "WH…what" He sighed and closed the distance between them and kissed her with the same hunger he had the day of the Incident and she responded with the same amount of pasion. He separated from her and whispered "Your lips are venomous poison, Sakuno" before he kissed her senseless again.


End file.
